


daydreams turn into memories

by zhovel



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I love angst, Sad Ending, and this whole, breaking up, melancholy atmosphere is how I feel currently, okay I'm not sorry for writing this because personally, tell me if you like it bc im experimenting with styles?? and I might write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhovel/pseuds/zhovel
Summary: Beca chooses.





	daydreams turn into memories

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by house of memories by panic! at the disco. "memories turn into daydreams"

“Jesse proposed,” Beca says, wrapping her hands around her cup. Mocha, with whipped cream, a small smiley face in marker on the side. 

 

“And?” Chloe raises an eyebrow. 

 

Beca looks down for a second, a tiny movement that most people wouldn’t have noticed. Chloe reaches across the small coffee table to hold her hand. 

 

“I asked him for a break.”

 

She doesn’t miss the glimmer of hope in Chloe’s eyes. She was hoping for it.

 

*

 

One week. One week was enough to learn how well Chloe’s hands fit around her waist, to learn how Chloe pushed and pulled and panted. 

 

One week to love Chloe Beale the way she’s always wanted. 

 

One week to know how bliss felt like. 

 

*

 

Beca wakes up in Chloe’s arms. Chloe mumbles something indecipherable when Beca pulls away to check her phone, unconsciously reaching for her. 

 

_You need to make a decision._

 

Beca deletes Jesse’s message. (She thought it would be easier.)

 

*

 

Beca chooses.

 

(The thing is, when people make a decision, they’re choosing a side. And they’re making people around them choose a side too.)

 

*

 

“I just want to know why,” Chloe says. 

 

“He’s safer. And you’re not.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I can’t do this, Chloe.” Beca says. “God, can’t you just leave me alone?”

 

“Can’t or won’t?”

 

When Beca doesn’t reply, Chloe’s face falls. “Shouldn’t have expected a straight answer from you.”

 

*

 

Jesse smiles at her when she makes her way down the stairs. “Coffee?” He says. The expectation in his voice tells Beca how much he treats their apartment like Home.

 

Beca doesn’t have the energy to be mad. It’s not Jesse’s fault, anyway. It’s no one’s fault but hers. 

 

“No, thank you,” she answers; a thing she should have done when Jesse asked her to marry him.

 

 

*

 

There were some things that Beca took for granted.

 

Her family. It broke when she was seven.

 

Her best friend. He left for Europe in college without telling anyone. Beca doesn’t even know if he remembers her name.

 

The thing is, Beca didn’t think sweet, kind, weird Chloe would be one of the things she took for granted because they were supposed to be nothing but a fling, but here they are. 

 

It isn’t that bad, missing Chloe, but-

 

It hurts.

 

*

 

The first time, her phone goes straight to voicemail. 

 

Aubrey picks up after a few more tries.

 

“She doesn’t want to talk to you,” Aubrey says. There’s a hint of pity in there, if Beca searches hard enough. No one is cleaning Beca’s mess up this time. But again, Chloe’s the only person who’s ever helped Beca unconditionally, and now she’s gone and fucked that all up.

 

“Okay,” Beca says. 

 

She doesn’t cry when she hangs up. Instead, she clenches her hands so tight her knuckles go white. She walks right out of the front door into the bitter, freezing air; letting the wind whip everything away and leaving goosebumps where Chloe’s hands used to be. 

 

 


End file.
